An integrated circuit (IC) is formed by creating one or more devices (e.g., circuit components) on a semiconductor substrate using a fabrication process. As fabrication processes and materials improve, semiconductor device geometries have continued to decrease in size since such devices were first introduced several decades ago. For example, current fabrication processes are producing devices having geometry sizes (e.g., the smallest component (or line) that may be created using the process) of less than 90 nm. However, the reduction in size of device geometries frequently introduces new challenges that need to be overcome.
As microelectronic devices are scaled below 90 nm, the electrical power efficiency and distribution become an issue that impacts device performance. The modern integrated circuit employs a plurality of conductive interconnect layers to provide distribution of electrical power to a plurality of microelectronics devices, however optimal device performance are not achieved with interconnect designs employed in many of the today's microelectronics products.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a integrated circuit device and method thereof that addresses the above discussed issues.